Miracle
by Darkside Omega
Summary: The doctors always gave me the same pitying look when I asked them about Yugi's condition. They always used the same phrase. They said he needed something. But they spoke English. I didn't. *It decided to continue itself...*
1. Miracle

A/N- Hello. This is a strange idea I've been toying with for a while. It's...Yami's  POV. Heh...my spur of the moment angst stuff. And always at one in the morning, too... But anyway, I decided for first POV mainly because most of my other stuff is in third person. Well, that and the fact that Seto was getting extremely annoyed that I targeted him in both _The Sorrow Trilogy and in __Run With Me. So now it's everyone's favorite angstified pharaoh. And he's having some linguistics problems...  *Thoughts are in italics*_

Disclaimer- You see those people over there? The ones that can sue me? Yeah? Everything except the plot belongs to them.

Miracle

There was nothing else I could do except watch him breathe. It gave me a sense of security, knowing he was still alive. But then, it also caused me endless moments of panic...

_Up, damn it! You're not one to give in so easily!_ My hand was moving towards the emergency button by the side of his hospital bed when he took a sudden sharp intake of air. Suppressing my own sigh of relief, I went back to watching his chest move. It felt as if my concentration was the only thing keeping it going. My head ached from focusing so hard, but the silly fear wouldn't release me from its grasp. It was foolish. After all, I knew better than to think my staring would keep his lungs and heart working. But still...

"You know we're all here, don't you?" I asked him. The only response I got was the slow beeping of his heart monitor and the slight hiss of air coming from the oxygen mask placed over his face in an attempt to ease his breathing. "None of us have left the hospital but Ryou. He's been running errands and making sure the rest of us have been taking care of ourselves. He's a Godsend... They wouldn't even be letting us in to see you if it weren't for his influence. They wanted to keep you isolated, but he shed a few tears, gave them some convincing arguments, and dropped some important names, so we're all now allowed in one at a time, not just family..." 

I stopped my rambling before it got any more morbid. He still didn't move. If I weren't watching his chest, I would almost think he was... My train of thought broke off abruptly. I was quickly becoming exasperated with myself – I couldn't even think the word. It was as if my subconscious was telling me that the very thought would make it a reality. So much for being the calm sensible one...

"Do you know anything that's been happening so far?" I wondered out loud, trying to distract myself. "The doctors don't know if you can hear us or not. They thought it might help if we talked to you." At least, Tea had said that they think so. "I sure hope you can hear us, because you have to know that we won't leave you alone. We're not going to let you go, Yugi."

He gave no indication of having heard my words or of having any knowledge that I was there – his body lay still as a corpse, only his chest rising with his uneven breathing. I blinked back the tears that were threatening the edges of my eyes. "It's frustrating. I don't think I know much more than you do." I irritably shoved back the strand of blond hair that hung between my eyes. The tears were insisting on coming now. Certainly it was due to the hairs blowing into my eyes and making them water, wasn't it? After all, there was nothing to cry about. Ryou and Tea had told us that the doctors said he'd recover just fine. I didn't like how still and pale Yugi was, but the doctors obviously knew their business if they were in charge of a hospital this size. 

As if on cue, several doctors walking by stopped outside the closed door, just visible through the large window in the door that let in light but was not made to be seen out of. I could hear them jabbering in English and cursed myself yet again for not paying attention to my books. Of course, I had brushed up on necessary phrases over the months, but I wasn't expecting to need medical terms. As it was, only Ryou and Tea were fluent in English. Tristan and I both could struggle along to an extent, but Joey didn't speak a word of it. Ryou and Tea had to translate anything the doctors said, and I had the distinct feeling that they weren't telling everything. They spoke too slowly, and talked to each other in English too often. _Surely things aren't as bad as all that? The doctors know what they're talking about. Besides, it's impossible to keep one of us out for long._

"You know, it's funny how things work out," I sighed audibly, kicking at the backpack that I had put by my feet when I sat down. "I thought everything was going to be okay after we defeated Pegasus. I really thought it would." I brushed my hand through my hair, trying to keep it out of my eyes. Those involuntary pricks of water were suddenly harder to blink away...

"You know, Yugi, I wish you'd wake up soon. Regardless of what the doctors say, everyone's really torn up over this. Tea is especially upset. You know, you getting sick right after her cat died... not that you're going to do that or anything!" I added hastily, not wanting to give him ideas – just in case. "It's a lot of stress for him right now. Joey's pretty upset too. He seems to feel like there was something he could have done. You know him – he has to be actively fighting before he feels like he's doing something."

Actually, Ryou and Tea were the ones that had been driving me crazy the last few days. They kept murmuring to each other in English, usually with Yugi's name. I kept hearing them say he needed _something_, but the something wasn't in my reasonably limited English vocabulary. Whenever I asked them what it was and what I could do, they just smiled in that way that made my heart twist painfully and told me to go sit with him or to go get something to eat. Damn it, why didn't they just get whatever it was and be done with it? Surely we could find anything we put our minds to!

A faint breeze stirred the curtains in front of the open window. I stood up and went over to the window, letting the warm sunshine pour onto my tired face. It was midmorning, and even through the city haze, the light was strong and pleasant. I looked back to the still body lying on the hospital bed, willing him to wake up and share the sunshine with me, feel the cool breeze that hinted at autumn. He didn't move. I sighed yet again as I dropped the curtain and returned to my seat by his bed. The room seemed dark, suddenly, even with the white walls and glaring lights.

For the thousandth time, I picked up the big medical dictionary from my bag and flipped through it. I read through the description of symptoms again, though I had it memorized by now and had seen most of them in action when Yugi collapsed. Dizziness, flushed skin, sweating, convulsions, rapid heart rate, hallucinations... The page also mentioned heart and lung failure, but that obviously couldn't have happened to him. Anyway, it had been a long time since Yugi had been in convulsions, and the once-flushed skin had become quite pale instead. His heart rate had slowed down to something somewhat slower than I had thought was quite right, but it was better than barely being able to keep up with the number of beats per minute. I still didn't like it, but any change from when we first brought him in would have to be an improvement, considering. Besides, the doctors would tell us if anything were wrong.

Footsteps stopped outside again, and this time I could see two figures silhouetted against the glass of the door. When one spoke I knew that they were Tea and Ryou. I could tell Ryou was upset, his voice ragged and rough. He was asking Tea a question in English, and she answered in a tearful voice with the same phrase I had been hearing since we got here. "He needs..." I couldn't understand the last word. Growling under my breath, I dug back into my bag and pulled out another book – a comprehensive Japanese-English dictionary. I was going to find out what that cursed word meant.

I flipped through the pages slowly, trying to match up the unfamiliar sounds. I came close to giving up in frustration more than once. How did Americans stand words that sounded nothing like how they were spelled?

Finally, I found the word that I was fairly sure was the proper one.

I could feel my eyes widen, and the book dropped out of my limp hand with a muffled thud. 

_Oh._

I think that the world fell out from under me in that moment. 

I sat there for some time, blinking as everything that I had been told was suddenly proven quite false after all. I slowly leaned against the side table by Yugi's bed and buried my head in my arms, letting the hot tears fall freely for the first time.

_Miracle-__ (n) kiseki_

_~Owari~_

A/N- Yeah... It started out so innocent(Not really...) and look how it ended up... But that's probably just me. So...did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want help in taking over the world? Do you want to tell me? If you do, click the little blue button in the lower left hand corner of this page. You should try it. It's fun. 


	2. The Sound of One Hand Clapping

A/N- Hrm... Originally, I had intended for this to be a one-shot. But then I log into my E-Mail account the morning after I post it and find seven reviews waiting for me. And several of them say I should continue. As they say, the readers judge best... Here's the ending you all wanted so much... And I've decided that writing something entirely in first person is way too hard. As a result, some of this will be in first person, and some in third. Confused? Just read on...

Disclaimer- *Points in two directions* They own Yu-Gi-Oh... Sue them...

The Sound of One Hand Clapping

_Torment others, hide my pain_

_Sit outside in freezing rain_

_Don't care at all about my health_

_Don't eat nothing, starve myself_

_Never sleep, can't close my eyes_

_Lives tortured with so many lies_

_I'm as empty as a bottle cast from shore_

_And I'll stay that way, forever more..._

One moment he was asleep, then he was not. What had awoken him, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the safe obliviousness called sleep was gone. The invading thoughts would be here soon. All he wanted to do now was enjoy the spell of peace before they came.

The walls of his soul room flickered unhappily at him, fading from their vibrant rainbow of colors to a melancholy sort if gray. The air around him seemed cooler than last time, the warmth being sucked out of my surroundings by some invisible being. 

But that was just fine with him. His soul room could make itself as depressing as it wanted. It was, after all, a reflection on its occupant...

Gradually, the cold wasn't so cold, his body welcoming the lack of heat. Cold would numb both body and mind, letting him sink back into blissful oblivion. Just like the water had...

~*~

I never thought I could feel so alone. It's like half of me just got up and left. And in a way, it did. Where was Yami all this time? He was with my friends. He was living my life. There's nothing wrong with him having fun, but what about me? Don't I deserve to be happy?

Yami and I, we used to be like brothers. I don't know how we parted ways, but it happened. It takes two halves to make a whole, two people to tango. One person can't make a pair. What is the sound of one hand clapping?

You were always better than me at everything, both at dueling, and at life. You could do everything I could do, but better. My friends must have noticed. You became my replacement. Once again, the darkness overshadows the light.

I don't want to go back out there. Back to the real world. Back to being ignored by the ones I had considered friends. There is nothing except pain and sorrow waiting for me with them. And even though they say that they want me to come back and that they'll mend their ways, I know it'll happen again. History always repeats itself.

So many emotions flitting through my mind. Hurt, pain, anger, sorrow, hatred. All of this is new to me. I've never had need to become acquainted with these emotions. My friends were always there for me. Always there supporting, helping me. Especially my darker half. But now...

When I jumped off that cliff, it was bliss. I felt like I was flying. I felt like I was finally free. And in a way, I was. That was to be my release from the slow everyday torture I had been existing in. I just never expected that I would live...

The water was so cold when I first entered it. But after awhile, I began to welcome it's numbing effects. They meant that I wouldn't have to feel anymore.

The shore was still in plain view, yet I didn't make a move to head back. There was nothing waiting for me there. Really, I was much safer out there with the sea. The sea would keep me safe, away from pain, and numbed from hurt. Maybe it would even have become my final resting place...

Nearly an hour later, I was still floating, bobbing gently with the waves. It was so serene out there, I never wanted to leave. I was drifting alone on an endless sea, all traces of despair and sorrow replaced by an odd sense of peace. I couldn't have been happier. I wish I could have stayed out there forever.

After a while, I must have gone to sleep. Or at least tried to. Either way, I don't remember being brought to this hospital. Yami must have tracked me down mentally or something. Don't know why he would, really. I though he would have been relieved, not having to constantly look out for me.

I can sense Yami's presence now, pacing up and down through the corridor that separates our soul rooms and minds. Every once in a while, I can feel him try to break through the mental barrier I've put up, ramming headlong into it. A giggle escapes me. Silly Yami, you're only wasting your time trying to reach me. I put all my energy into that barrier. After all, I don't plan on going back through it...

After Yami made his appearance from the puzzle, everything went downhill. The people who were my friends took a great liking to him, as I did. He was like a new friend who was always there to help and protect me. But eventually, that ended as well.

I didn't just feel left out, I felt eclipsed. People forgot that I even existed. I figured that no one would miss me if I decided to leave. So what made him come for me? Did Yami and the others really feel bad about their lack of attention? Or was it simply the fact that society would frown on them if no one went looking for me? Somehow, I leaned toward the latter...

Once I'm gone, what will they do? Before, I know they would have mourned for me, but now I'm not so sure. Would they still sorrow for me? Or would life just go on as normal, the original boy with tri colored hair forgotten and out of their way?

Why did Yami come looking for me in the first place? Was it worry for his little Hikari? Was it curiosity, trying to pry into the twisted and no longer innocent mind of his aibou? Or was it only a sense of duty, to not fail with the task fate had set before him? But whatever the reason, I'm lying in this hospital, and Yami's trying to reach me. Morbid curiosity, I guess. That's all it really could be...

There's so many questions that remain without answers. And most of them begin with 'why'. Why. The ultimate question. Why was all of this happening to me? And of course, I knew the answer to the ultimate question. Because. It was happening to me because I was just me. I could not be anything I wanted to be, I could only be me.

I could only be me. It was as simple as that. But being me wasn't good enough. It never had been. And deep down inside, I knew that. I had always known that. I was just living in denial, surrounded by those who pretended to be my friends.

I can leave them now. They don't need me as their 'friend' anymore. Not as long as they have Yami around. What's wrong with me? Was I just not good enough to be around them? I don't know. But it didn't matter now. Not anymore...

~*~

One last sigh escaped his lips as he sank down to his knees on the floor of his soul room, the walls remaining their depressing shade and shielding their occupant for as long as they could. It was the least they could do for him. Yugi took one last look around the physical world, before the Darkness beckoned and he embraced it...

~*~

In his place beside the hospital bed, Yami blinked as he felt the mental barrier that had been shielding Yugi fade away. Hope rose into his throat, forming a lump there, making it hard to breathe. There was a flash of golden light, and he vanished from sight.

He entered his lighter half's soul room cautiously, poised to start apologizing. Anxious thoughts plagued his mind. What if Yugi didn't need him anymore? Didn't want to see him at all or accept the apologies he had to offer? But as he entered, he needn't have worried.

How long the former pharaoh sat despairing, cradling his lighter half's lifeless body on the floor of his soul room, he didn't know. His mind felt oddly constricted, rendering him unable to think properly. But that was okay. Right now, thinking would only bring more pain. And Yami felt that he had encountered more than enough sorrow to fill his entire five thousand years of existence.

He should have paid more attention to Yugi, he knew. There were so many things he should have done, and yet he hadn't thought to. What kind of guardian was he anyway? But now it was too little, to late. Yugi was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Outside in the real world, time passed, and day turned to night, but no change took place within the puzzle. It didn't matter. Yami didn't care. Yami would never care again. The ancient spirit felt his loss deeply as big tears welled up in his bloodshot eyes. But no amount of anything, not even tears, could ever fill the gaping void within him, where the other half of his soul had resided. Where Yugi had been.

Fate had left him to wander the earth alone, separated from the other half of his soul, with nowhere in particular to go and no particular purpose to fulfill. They were a broken pair now, and he was only half a being, no longer complete. It takes two to tango, and two halves to make a whole. Their time had come and gone.

Yami pressed his hands together in repressed remorse. The despairing gesture made no sound. And why should it? What is the sound of one hand clapping?

~Owari~ (Really.)

A/N- Meh, finally _DONE. *Gasp* *Falls over* *THUD* *Ahem...* For all of you who wanted a happy ending, I apologize. The possibility that this could actually have a happy ending didn't occur to me until one of my friends mentioned it to me a few days ago. __After I had finished it. Yes, that's how far I've angsted over.  O.o;; And if any of you were still left wondering, I did cross out some of the minor details in the first part. And Yugi suffered from a mixture of hypothermia from the water and lack of will to live. The title came from the saying my World History/Spanish teacher is always saying, "What is the sound of one hand clapping?". Does that cover all possible questions? Erm... I think so... Oh, yeah! This is __really going to be the end of this fic. So...if you want to jabber at me about how you either liked my ending, or are now hopelessly depressed over it, all you have to do is click the little bluish button on the lower left. *Prods* So do it. _


	3. 59 Seconds

A/N- I'd like to start in and just say one thing. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL ONE-SHOT?!?! *Ahem* Yes... My one-shot seems to have been turned into a trilogy... *Cries* I've killed it... (Well, technically it's longer, but you know what I mean...) But on a happier note, this is _going to be the end. And I know I said that for the last two parts, but this is really it. _

Dedications- Chapter one, to my friend, _Dark_Tears_. (A touch of everything, here on FF.Net). You have the great potential as a writer to fly up among the best. Keep it up! Chapter two, to Alea Ishikawa. Dude... you _have to be one of my best reviewers! You really made my day with the ten kajillion reviews, all in one day. And I'm sorry you kept forgetting to stir. Hope dinner didn't burn (Eyes of Another review. So cool...)! ^.~  And finally, chapter three, to my friend Limabeansaresoyummy. Limabeans! Thanks for all the encouragement. Feel up for another five hour MSN chat? I'm still changing my username at least once a day. ^^_

Disclaimer- Read my cyber lips: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Got that? So go and sue someone else.

59 Seconds

Crimson eyes glanced downward at his watch. 3:24. only one minute left to go. He gripped the knife tighter.

Black brows over slanted eyes knit themselves as he took in his surroundings. Crimson eyes traveled over the emerald carpeting of thick grass upon which he was seated. Birds twittered merrily at him, but he took no notice. The warm and welcoming rays of sunshine shone down, caressing the knife in his hand. Just like he had done, many times before...

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

For the unusually nice day that it was, the park was strangely quiet, devoid of any screaming little children. The unnatural silence was allowing the minor sounds from his watch to become audible. Already, five seconds of what remained of his life was gone.

But that didn't matter. Nothing would matter to min again. If anything, he willed time to move faster. Time was the enemy. If kept him apart from the other half of his soul. And without the other half of his soul, he was dead.

This would just be taking it one step further. 

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

Of course, he was still alive in the sense that he was still breathing. But that was all. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. His body remained on earth, a place for sorrow and regret to dwell, while his hikari danced among the eternal light and sunshine of heaven. It wasn't fair. But he deserved it. 

Whatever hardship came his was, the ancient spirit felt he deserved it. He had drove the one he had sworn to protect to suicide, after all. What kind of guardian was he? To be brought back to the physical world, with a task, just to fail? Disgraceful...

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

The mid afternoon sun beat down on his back, casting a shadow over the ground. But the sight only seemed to depress the ancient spirit more. For instead of his entire outline traced out at his feet, the shade was in the form of half a human. And it was only appropriate, because he was only half a soul.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

And there went another five seconds. Time seemed to move so slowly now. It always seemed that way when he was alone. And he was alone. Vaguely, he wondered what had happened to the rest of Yugi's friends.

Ryou, he knew was still mourning. He always had been the quiet, pensive type. In fact, the two had met up just last week. At Yugi's grave. There was no conversation. Nothing needed to be said. Acknowledgement was all. And it was enough. His heart wasn't shattered, but it was in the right place.

Joey had been Yugi's best friend. And he too seemed to be faring well enough. Joy in his sister's new found sight couldn't be completely crushed by sorrow. He would live one, but he would not forget.

But the other two, Tea and Tristan. They seemed oddly removed from the tragedy, he thought. It was like neither had known about the incident. Either that or they didn't care. Whenever he saw one or the other, all they did was ramble of about dancing or some new girl or dates. Or maybe both. It appeared the faded last thoughts of his hikari had been right.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

And it pained him. More pain than he had ever felt before in all his five thousand years of existence. Even more than when he dad been sealed in the puzzle. But it made sense. Mental anguish would always be more painful than any physical agony a being, mortal or not, could encounter. Being a pharaoh reincarnate was no exception.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

He hadn't smiled since before Yugi had been in the hospital. It had been so long, it was like he had forgotten how. Back in Egypt he hadn't smiled much either. Being a ruler was hard. Maybe he would try now. He was going to see Yugi now, wasn't he? That in itself should have been a good enough reason. But still, the thought only brought him minimal joy. He would try anyway.

The smile was false and stretched. Not how it was supposed to turn out. But was a smile. Sort of. It would have to do until sorrow escaped him. But it was a lie. Lies were bad. Lies had killed his hikari. The awful pinched smile disappeared and he just looked sad, lips pulled down in a natural frown. That was better. Why did he think sadness was better than a fake smile? He didn't know. But it was the truth.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

The truth. What was it? Where was it? The truth was out there. Whether he found it or not was up to him. But where should he look?

Maybe Yugi would have been better off without him ever appearing. Certainly he wouldn't have killed himself. That had been his fault. But did that mean that his 'friends' and the temporary joy they had caused was also his fault? He didn't know any more.

But he knew he had brought pain. More than once. Then struck the ultimate blow. Would his other half be glad to see him? Or be disgusted? Death had been his ultimate release. Forgiveness was too much for him to ask for, he thought.

And so he wouldn't ask.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

If he didn't ask forgiveness, what was the point of dying? He held the knife in his hand, but what was the purpose? If all he was going to do was follow the dead half of his soul to the afterlife, and he hated him, would it be worth it?

Of course it would.

Even if antipathy was all the lighter half thought of the darker, if was better than eternal separation. Like now. His mere presence would be enough. They were two halves of the same soul, and there were only twenty seconds left. He would leave earth and life as he knew it at all costs.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

He had never thought the end would come like this. In Egypt he had been Pharaoh, destined to go through all the costly processes of mummification and then enter the afterlife. But that didn't happen. Instead, he had been sealed in the puzzle for five thousand years, then brought back to the physical plane. He knew that he had already lived countless lifetimes, yet had never actually died. Of course he would have to die sometime. He just never dreamed it would be by his own hand.

Maybe it was meant.

No. it could not have been meant. For that would have meant Yugi had been destined to his twisted and ruined life, cut too short by the carelessness of others. Things were not meant. But they were still happening.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

There were only ten seconds left now. And then he would depart this world for good, entering into some place new and different. A place he knew nothing of. 

And he was absolutely terrified.

His Egyptian gods would not be there to judge him, deciding his fate for the rest of eternity. Instead, he would be judged by someone else, who held more power over him than any other entity.

He would be judged by Yugi.

His choice would decide it all. Whether he would be able to exist in peace or in eternal torment.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

His hand gripped the knife handle tighter, raising it into the air. His other arm was spread out in front of him. The time was almost here. Soon, so soon. And he couldn't wait. Silently he began the countdown.

_Tick... _four...

_Tick... _three...

_Tick... _two...

_Tick... _one...

His watch stopped.

What had happened? He picked the watch up and examined it closely. The batteries couldn't be dead, he had changed them last night solely for this purpose. He shook it. The tiny second hand refused to advance. He sighed, putting the knife down. He would have to carry through with it some other day.

Now that the deed hadn't been done and he was still living, he wondered what he should do now. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be here anyway. But he would try again, on another day when the time was the same as when Yugi had given up on life. But until then...

 The ancient spirit shook his head. He would just have to wander, with nowhere in particular to go and nothing in particular to do. He began by wandering back down the path he hadn't intended to be able to wander down again.

Behind him, a peculiar figure watched him go. It looked human enough, but was only half there. Literally. For where the right half should have been, it wasn't. It was a one - winged angel. It was Yugi.

His half a mouth curved faintly into half a smile. So he had been wrong, after all. He had been wanted. But his still living other half would try it again, though, he knew. And he would have to be there waiting with the one thing that hadn't been able to save him.

A miracle.

_~Owari~ (Not kidding this time)_

A/N- And... it's done! And this is the _last _part. No more after this. Really. My one-shot is a trilogy, now. And I hope never to do this again. Major thanks to everyone who managed to stick with this story till the somewhat belated end. And now... Oh, yes, before I forget to mention it, there's going to be a big rant thingie (Shut up, Spell Check! 'Thingie'  is _so _a word!) at the end of this. Like, right after this author's note. Because this seems to be the best place to put it. Yes... All of you FF.Net readers, feel free to skip right over this. (But don't forget to review!) Unless you're in the Yu-Gi-Oh Center Guild on Neopets, you probably wont understand this. To those who do understand my rant, I mean no disrespect. I simply need to write this out and unbottle my thoughts. Don't want to explode, you know. Ranting will commence... now.

~As unimportant as I may be, I still like to do some showing off. And there's only one thing I feel I am competent enough at to show off with. My writing. And as the guild contests feature a story contest, guess what I do. I enter it. I may be one of many authoresses in the guild itself, but I am the only one who enters. I entered part one of _Miracle (back when it was a one-shot) into the contest on January 3, 2003. Then I got permission to run against myself on February 1, 2003. And then I was forgotten. I protested. I was entered into the contest again with apologies from the guild leader herself. I began to de-angstify. And then guess what happened. Just guess. K_G/F forgot me _again_. You're wrong, Moonlightmadness, this guild __does forget people. And I can acknowledge the fact that the guild leader may be busy. She has a life outside of Neopets. But it will only take five minutes or less to acknowledge that I exist. Five minutes out of every month or so isn't too much to ask for, is it? It's only one measly hour out of every year, after all. I do not ask any prize, just for someone to notice I'm there. And if five minutes a month is still too much to ask for, how about two? I wouldn't feel like I was nothing then, on two minutes a month. It's more than I'm getting now, isn't it? Now I get no time at all. Nothing. I get nothing. I _am _nothing. What are you?~  
  
_

End rant. *Stares at page* Well, that was considerably longer than what I expected. But I feel better now. And it was true. And I can't take back a word of it. But I feel inclined to add on that K_G/F remembered she had a contest to run on February 28, 2003, 02:19pm. And I have the Neomail to prove it. Almost three months. Great... But like it was in the Neomail...:

~Darkside- *Frowns at thee* Oi! Have you forgotten that I exist?!?! And that you have a story contest to run?!?! I feel SO ignored...

Bit- Ah, great... not this whole thing again...

Reoato- Hey we forgot we had one! We are sorry but you get a item or rank!

Darkside- ...Sorta late... I have been officially banned by Reb herself from entering any more contests. She says that I'm just degrading myself by entering. And also that if it wasn't good enough to remember, then it wasn't really good enough to win. And I shouldn't be making an annoyance of myself. 

And what Reb says is law. There are no exceptions. And so, I'm replying to ask if you can transfer my prize of one rank or prize to my good friend, _dark_tears_. She would like it, and I cannot accept it. 

Sorry for all the trouble... V.V~

*Note: Reb and Bit and tons of others are my muses. I have over fifty. They sort of keep me out of trouble and help me. Especially Reb. Reoato is the dark half of the guild leader.*

And that was that. But stuff is resolved now. Mostly because I'm lazy and have procrastinated with posting this. Yes. But if anyone's still reading this, review me. Time to end rambling and explaining, now. Bye! *Insert mass amounts of waveage here*


	4. Daymare

A/N- I've tried to end this story three different times. _THREE!!!_ What story has three endings? Gar... It just doesn't make sense. But as I had written in the last chapter, and also in 'Push', _It__ didn't have to make sense, but it was still happening. So I guess this is just happening. And continuing, as the case may be. Since I am continuing this, I have a few questions/comments to clear up._

First I would like to comment that Oh, My God!!! I have _famous_ FF.Net writers reviewing me! @.@ *Coughs* I'm okay...

Part two of this story was written under the influence. The influence of music, that is. O.o The song of the time was Simple Plan's "I'm just a kid". It fit, I guess.

Alea Ishikawa, you asked if I had read Amy Tan's 'Two Kinds', and if it inspired me for Ch2. Well, I did read it, but that was after I wrote it. I found 'Two Kinds' in my English Literature book, and I can see the similarity. *Nodnodnod*

Someone asked why last chapter was called '59 Seconds'. Erm... did you count all the 'tick's? Yeah... I think I counted them right...

Setokaiba419. You noticed that Tea and Tristan acted... not very nice. Yes. I had intended that. Because although this is not going to be a character bashing fic, I simply do not like those two. They seem sort of... fickle and/or materialistic. To put it simply, I DETEST those two. (Meaning no disrespect to those who may happen to like them...) And thus they get less favorable parts. There's more, but this is neither the time or place to put it.

Shitsumon's question: why not let him die? Well, it's like all those suicide councilors say. A person shouldn't be killing themselves because someone else has died. Of course, I disregard that often. But that's beside the point. I guess I didn't kill him because I'm coming back to Humor (W00t! WHEIT Squad forever!!!) and it would have contradicted the plot of '59 Seconds'.

And last, a _REALLY big thanks to everyone who reviewed me so far, especially to those who supported me with my rant. It means a whole lot to me, and I really appreciate it. Now, without further detainment, here is part _FOUR_ of Miracle._

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot, however, belongs to me. Steal any part of it and face the wrath of Darkside and her approximate of 50 muses. *Rawr*

Daymare

People call me a monster. And I suppose they're right. Because when it comes down to the truth, that's what I am. A monster. Technically speaking, of course. Monster. Such a stereotypical word. And I don't look like a monster. At least I like to think I don't. I don't have fangs or claws or horns or extra body parts. I look like a normal human. Except I'm not.

I had a master. Actually, I had two masters, Yami and Yugi. They always dueled together, with one mind, one body, and one soul. Yami seemed indifferent to what card he played, be it me or Kuriboh, so long as he won. I was Yugi's favorite. I'm glad I was, but it has escalated into far more than I ever imagined...

I wasn't the strongest. I was strong, but I wasn't the strongest. That fact made no difference to my master. I was his favorite. Just being there made him able to bear life longer than he would have. Not very long, maybe, but it was still something.

Yugi never bought a journal. Instead, he talked to me. Of course I couldn't talk back, owing to the fact that I was in the inanimate form of a card. And an inanimate object talking to one would only result in more delusion and a big shove towards that big cliff of insanity. Yugi was already close enough to the edge, so I kept my silence. But oh, how I wished to speak.

Even since ancient times, when magic roamed freely throughout Egypt, and Yami owned me, I had sworn to protect my master, no matter what the cost. And it worked for a while. Yami never lost and the evil remained out of power. But I was helpless against the light.

Invaders came, immeasurably strong, wielding power that matched the sacred energies of the gods. The irony of it all never ceases to amaze me. I was a creature of Darkness, using cords of raw dark magic to defeat the enemies of my master, who was also of Darkness. But of these new invaders, the leader was different. He wanted the power to rule, yet his soul was not the tainted soul of one who is evil. It was the pure white soul of a being that could only be a Light Master. His loyal servants, three identical dragons of tremendous strength, each bearing immense beans of condensed energy, were also of Light. Light defeated Darkness. Just like the stories tell, but this time it was for the worse.

And when the battle was lost, and Egypt lay over the ground in smoldering ruin, I had failed. That's all it really came down to. Yami had ruled Egypt, retaining his power for al long as he had because of my strength. And when I had been destroyed, Egypt had followed suit. It was my fault.

When he was sealed away, Yami never gave a second thought to my fate. At first I thought it was because of what I had done. Or what I hadn't done, to be more precise. But then I began to think.  When had he even been concerned for me? Not just about the status of the duel or what was at stake, but for me. I thought a long time about that, five thousand years, to be exact. The answer I came up with was both simple and complex at the same time. 

He hadn't. 

As loyal as I had been, all the things I had done on the battlefield, everything I had risked for him, it hadn't mattered. He hadn't cared. Not over the ages I was imprisoned, I vowed to stay loyal. Yami may not have appreciated me, but he couldn't win without my help.

It was to my surprise that when I next appeared on the battlefield, the new master I served under was not the ancient Pharaoh of the past I had known. Instead, it was a modern day student by the name of Yugi. And although he looked much the same as Yami had, I soon learned they were quite different in demeanor.

I'll never forget my first fight under him. A flash of fate brought me face to face with my old rivals, the three Dragons of Light, serving under their Master of Light. They were back again, just like I was back. As I had once before in the past, I fell to the sheer power of the dragons. I thought I had failed again, like I had last time. But things were different this time, because now I too served under a Master of Light. Even without me, victory was ours.

Then the three of us, myself, my old Master of Darkness, and my new Master of Light, entered a tournament of massive proportions. Yami and Yugi made an unbeatable team, and I was one of several loyal beings that proudly served under them. But even more than winning, I had friends, and so did my masters. And everything went well. Not just smoothly, but well. At least, I had thought so...

Yami and Yugi won the tournament. People were brought back, prizes received, and glory earned. But while the world around us rejoiced in the excitement of duelists winning and losing, the previously unbeatable team was being defeated by hidden internal problems.

As time passed, I began to see less and less of those few who claimed the title of being Yugi's friends. True, they had lives to live, but they could have acknowledged him more often. The once a week brush offs became more frequent, building up to several times a day. Everyone was too 'busy' to hang out with him. They all had excuses. Yami was becoming more modern, Joey was with his sister, Tea was dancing, Tristan was obsessive about his dating (and failing too, I might add), and Ryou was searching for his own darker half. Some reasons were legitimate, while others were not, but in any case, Yugi was alone.

And when all his human friends had gone, with no one left to talk to, he turned to his favorite card. Me.

"Dark," he'd say, "Why is everyone avoiding me? Am I doing something wrong? Why don't they like me anymore?"

it broke my heart to hear him ask the questions. Because when faced with the answers, their effect is enough to cast and mold untainted innocence into another material. Jade. My precious Light Master was becoming Jaded.

"Why does this have to happen?" He'd say, no longer the tough Duel Monsters Champion the world saw him as, but as the fifteen year old he was inside. "Why did it have to happen, Dark? To me? What did I do wrong?"

For these questions I had no answers. Even if I had, I could not have told him anyway. I was an inanimate object, forced to remain silent in the wake of my master's grief. And even if I couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, I would have told him that he did have a friend. Me. And it might have mad a difference if I dad. Never before had I wanted to say something so badly. But I couldn't. And the questions still came...

"When is this going to end, Dark?" He'd say. "I don't want to go on living. Not like this. I don't want to live alone..."

Alone. He felt alone. Oh, how I wish I could tell him the truth. He wasn't alone. He had me. But wasn't enough. I was not now and I was not going to be later. My sorrow must have shown.

"You look sad today, Dark." He said one day. "Is there something wrong?"

I was astounded. His life was in a vortex of despair and he was still worried about me? I wasn't even human and he was concerned for me? I was speechless, although it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"They don't need me anymore, Dark." He said. "You were my only friend. I thank you for that. This is my goodbye, Dark. I'm going to miss you when I'm gone..."

Those were the last word he ever spoke to me, or to anyone else, for that matter. Later that ay, Yugi jumped to meet the ocean he had told me about before. There was nothing I could do about it. Like in ancient times, once again I had failed. Was it destiny? Or something else?

The past was repeating itself, slowly but surely. First the normality, then the rise to power and fame, then the ruling high in glory, and finally the downward spiral into darkness. I had lived, fought, and failed through the cycle twice. The vicious cycle seemed never to end, propelled on by something I had done wrong. Five thousand years of pain to an entire civilization and countless others, including Yugi, had been caused by me.

Maybe it was destiny. My power, spirit, and will to battle, always entrapped in a tablet of stone or flimsy piece of cardboard, was enough to change the lives of millions of people. Peasants, priests, merchants, Pharaohs, duelists, and spectators alike. Some changes were small, and some others were larger. But it was still a difference. My difference.

Sometimes I wonder what time would have been like if I hadn't existed. Would Egypt still have been as splendorous as it was? Would so many lives still be cut short in tragedy? Perhaps. Perhaps not. After all, what is the use of What Ifs in the past? The What If is for the future. The past has already happened, nothing can change it. The future is different, waiting to be shaped by the ones who hold the power to change the world, as insignificant as they may seem. And I'll have to be there to see it again.

Why I get wrapped up in thought about these things concerning the past, I do not know. These are human affairs, and I'm not a human. I'm a monster. That is not the derogative word people will call me, it is simply what I am. I am a monster. But I wasn't to him. I was his friend. I always will be, no matter what the timeline. Rest in Peace, Yugi. I hope to see you again sometime in this unstable future...

~(Not even going to say it...)~

A/N- I said I would end it. Three other times, in fact. But now... I guess I'll just let this story take its own path. And see where it decides to end itself. -.-;; And if you didn't figure it out, that was the Dark Magician thinking. I keep wanting to call him Seth. Why? Because there's this story (Well, a trilogy, now) by the authoress Star (Who is on my favorites list) and she calls him Seth. The name stuck with me, so now I too call him Seth. But not here. Only when I'm referring to him when I'm talking to people, mostly. Star's stuff is great. Go and read something of hers. But review me first, eh? And guess what, you lucky readers, you. I'm going to do some more ranting here. It sort of matches up with my last rant. Same topic, and all that. This story is where I'm gonna put all my rants about this stuff. Call it an exchange of sorts. I continue the story, you endure/skip my rants. Okay? Okay. ^^ So just like before, feel free to skip my rant. Ranting will commence... now.

*Coughs* Yes... Darkside is having MORE guild problems. Lots of them. The BSA (Black Sheep Asylum) is still closed, but that's old news. The FC [Random] Insanity guild has closed, and I don't know why. And I'm too intimidated to ask Chibikits (Atarashii, here in FF.Net. She's on my favorites list. Go and read her stuff!) why it's closed. Meh. And last but not least, I'm having MORE problems with the Yu-Gi-Oh Center (See last chapter for a big rant on that). I joined way back in August 26, 2002. 13th member (Such a lucky number, that is...). I'm an active member, yet I've never been on the council. Moonlightmadness122 kindly decided to give up her council position because of lack of activeness, and then the mayhem begins. 

Round one: The guild poll lists the people competing for the spot. Me, Kile28, Setokaiba9166, zelcaoracle86, and i_love_hayden19 were the competitors (At least I think that was all of us. Kile was Poll Keeper for the guild and changed it while I was sleeping. Due to time zones and all that). I won first poll with 20 votes, catapulting me straight into Finals. I hear from someone that Kile28 and Setokaiba9166 tied for second. I also hear that Kile caught someone cheating. 

Round Two: I sit this one out. I'm already in Finals, so this is Semi Finals. It's just Kile28 against Setokaiba9166. Kile's losing, but only slightly. It's 9 to 11, if I remember rightly (Well, it was when I went to bed). Next morning I find that Setokaiba9166 has been threatening the guild leader as well as xxneoangel012xx to give him the council spot. They refused and he left the guild, started his own, copying our terms, ranks, polls, contests, and ideas. Amusingly enough, his guild only has two members, and one's him. But back to my council rant. With Setokaiba9166 gone from the guild, I win by default. Kile decides to run against me and we go to... 

Round Three: Finals. This voting system only goes to 10 this time, instead of 30 or 50 like the other two. Kile and I tie, getting 5 votes each, then someone belatedly votes for me, making the final score 5 to 6. But it's still a tie. We're supposed to either Duel with cards or Battle with pets to determine the winner. Kile is ready, but I lent my deck to a friend and sold my pet's weapons to avoid Neopoverty. That and the fact that my fighting pet isn't even in the account with this guild, making me not able to fight with him. So I can do neither. I lose. Kile28 wins. And that was okay. Kile is cool. He'd be a good council member. But if it had ended there, I wouldn't be ranting now... The next morning, about eight of the other guild members, with Kile himself leading them all, ambush me on the guild board and pester me for half an hour into taking the council spot. I finally accepted, if only to shut them up. *Glares* So the second council spot is mine, is it? Of course not. Things don't work that way. Guild leader shows up, clears the entire council off, and declares all spots are open to everyone for running. Lovely. One week's anxiety built up for no reason than someone else's sadistic pleasure and a whole lot of Ms. Reb's scolding and lecturing. Now people want me to run for the same council spot _again_. Hah. Tough $#!&. Darkside isn't going to stoop as low as to that. I still have _some of my pride left. So even though I have to keep my rank (It's Tristan. That's my rank. I __DISPISE HIM!!!), council, in this guild, is __not for me. Life is just _peachy_. The End. (Well, it really wasn't the end. Because the day after Easter, Setokaiba9166 came back to the guild, saying something about 'accidentally leaving'. Right. I wasn't made the only female Conspirer for nothing, you know. I realize and string together stuff like only a Conspirer can. ^^ And I'm still suspicious, but there's really nothing I can do, except for rant.)_

~Random quote postings I want to put up here to ensure people can't yell at me for featuring them:

***spellbynder**  04:24PM  04/24/2003   **" Rant and Rave "**  
Darkside- Okay, one last time is all I'm gonna post this. Anyone who does not wish to be mentioned in the rant I'm going to post, PLEASE TELL ME NOW. I'm going to try and post it today, so I need to know. My rant, once posted, IS NOT COMING DOWN. So tell me if you object to being mentioned. Thanks.*

*Random people reply saying they don't mind me mentioning them*

***spellbynder**  04:30PM  04/24/2003   **" Re: Rant and Rave "**  
Darkside- Okay, thanks for replying. ^^ But as of now, since NO ONE replied saying they objected, my rant WILL NOT BE CHANGED. I figure you all can be my witnesses. ^.~ Thanks again.*

*Kile, Oracle, and Neoangel say they will be witnesses (**kile28**  04:31PM  04/24/2003  Okay we will be the witnesses.) *~

End Rant. And once again, it was much longer than I thought it would be. But I feel better now. Don't want to go around insulting people in the guild anymore. Until I can type up more of a plot, and post it at you all, this is Darkside, saying fare well! *Waves*


End file.
